Caminando hacia ti
by Raan Asakura
Summary: Sasuke vuelve dos años después de la guerra a Konoha, liberado de todo el odio y rencor que una vez lo controlo. El tema es... que ya no sabe si los sentimientos de Sakura hacía él siguen siendo los mismos. Y eso, por algún motivo, lo comienza a perturbar. Naruto por otro lado, comienza a darse cuenta de cuales son las cosas que realmente desea proteger... o mejor dicho, a quien...
1. Capitulo I

**Holaaaaaaaa! Como están todos? ^^**

**Se podría decir que no soy nueva en la pagina, ya llevo un par de fics aquí, pero ninguno de Naruto (Y ninguno terminado TnT) Pero como este es mi primer fic de esta linda serie ^-^, soy nueva en esta sección xD Nunca me había animado a subir un fic sobre Naruto, siendo que AMO a ciertas parejas x9**

**Pero con todo esto del final me he recontra-inspirado, y no podía sacar esta idea de mi cabeza! Así que he me aquí, publicando x3**

**Solo tengo ciertas ideas sobre el fic, así que la trama seguirá dependiendo de que tan inspirada me tengan xD Así surgirán mis ideas, y el fic podrá continuar *-***

**Bueno, bueno... mejor los dejo leer x3 La trama continua dos años después del capitulo 699, así que ninguno de nuestros personajes aun tienen hijos xD**

**Este capitulo es más que todo como una introducción a la historia, pero ya en el siguiente comienza lo bueno *-***

**-Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pero doy gracias al cielo por la cabeza de Kishimoto que los invento xD -**

**Capitulo I**

-No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco… -Decía la anciana recostada sobre el futon. El chico la acaba de recostar en el, pues la mujer se había lastimado la pierna.

-No importa… -Soltó indiferente el chico.

No pasaron ni más de dos minutos, cuando una chica de cabellos castaños y tez trigueña entro corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Oba-san! –Dijo sentándose en el piso, al lado de la mujer. -¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Oh… Chiya-chan, lo siento. Supongo que tenías razón, ya estoy vieja para estas cosas… -Respondió sonriente la anciana.

-¡Claro que lo estas! –Le regaño esta. –Te dije que no fueras a la colina sola, ¡pero claro! estabas muy ocupada ignorándome…

-Hehe, ya no importa. –Comento la anciana. –Además, este muchachito de aquí llego justo a tiempo para salvarme… -Apuntando al susodicho.

La castaña volteo, prestando por primera vez atención a algo que no fuera su abuela. Ahí se encontraba el pelinegro, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde la intromisión de la chica en la sala. Entonces Chiya se levanto del piso, e hizo una inclinación con su cabeza hacía él.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi abuela. Ella realmente es una anciana muy problemática.

-¡Oye! –Se defendió la acusada.

-Como ya dije, no importa. Solo me la tope de casualidad. –Dijo indiferente.

-No seas tímido Sasuke-kun. De no ser por ti, quizá que habría sido de mí. –Decía la anciana desde el piso. –Porque no dejas que te lo agradezcamos permitiéndote hospedarte aquí por esta noche.

Su nieta la observo, para luego sonreírle al chico en forma de afirmación. Este siquiera se inmuto.

-No hay necesidad de hacer eso.

-¡Vamos! –Insisto la mujer. –Después de todo, ya es muy tarde, y la aldea más cercana se encuentra a un día de camino.

-Permítenos agradecerte por ayudar a mi abuela. –Acompaño la muchacha.

El Uchiha las observo por un momento. Ciertamente había caminado hasta esa aldea con la idea de encontrar una posada en donde quedarse esa noche. Después de pensárselo un poco, finalmente suspiro, aceptando con una leve sonrisa.

-Bien, espero que no te incomode que nuestra casa no sea tan grande, pero es muy acogedora.

-No se preocupe. –Le respondió a la mujer.

-Bueno, -interrumpió la castaña –no podemos dejar tu pierna así como esta. Iré a buscar algunas hierbas antes de que oscurezca por completo. Ni se te ocurra moverte ¡¿escuchaste?! –Alego, apuntando con su dedo índice a la anciana en el piso.

-Claro, ve tranquila. –Sonrío esta.

Tras un suspiro de la muchacha, y un "vuelvo pronto", se marcho en busca de tales plantas. Sasuke, quien se había acomodado en una butaca cercana, observaba tranquilamente hacía la nada.

-Es una buena chica. –Dijo de repente la mujer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. –Puede parecer algo tosca, pero es porque se preocupa por mí. –Dijo sonriente.

El azabache solo la observo, por lo que ella continúo.

-Chiya perdió a sus padres muy joven, es por eso que yo me encargue de criarla. Debido a mi edad, y a que la mayoría de los que habitamos esta aldea somos ancianos, decidió convertirse en una ninja médica con tal de poder ayudarnos. –El chico abrió un poco sus ojos. -Ella es muy querida por todos aquí, así que quiere devolvernos el favor de cierta forma. Pero yo creo que su verdadero deseo es proteger a su familia. Después de todo, eso es en lo que se ha convertido este pueblo para ella.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio asimilando las palabras de la mujer.

-Comprendo. –Fue lo único que lograron articular sus labios.

-Ella lo es todo para mí. Pero yo no quiero serlo todo para ella, ya que de ser así, el día en que me vaya ella quedaría muy triste y sola. Por eso me alegra ver que ha encontrado muchas personas que la quieren y esperan mucho de ella. Personas que estarán siempre ahí a su lado.

Sasuke sonrió.

-De seguro hay muchas personas que también esperan por ti, ¿verdad? –Dijo sonriendo de lado, sorprendiendo un poco al muchacho.

-Ya llegue. –Se escucho de repente, seguido de la figura de la chica apareciendo ante ellos con unas cuantas hiervas. –Por suerte he encontrado todo lo necesario. Realmente eres una anciana con suerte… -Bufó aun enojada la chica.

La atacada solo sonrió.

Sasuke se quedo quieto, observando como la castaña regañaba a la mujer de edad mientras preparaba las medicinas. Una ninja medico con temperamento…

No pudo evitar que la imagen de cierta pelirosa llegara a su cabeza.

Alguien que esperaba por él… qué esperaba su regreso…

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Dos años era mucho tiempo. El suficiente como para aclarar ciertas cosas…

Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de regresar.

~o~o~o~

Espero sus Reviws U Enserio... TnT


	2. Capitulo II

Bellow! x3

Como están? Espero que bien! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron sus comentarios! Fueron tan lindos *u*

Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo, lo siento, pero antes de que lean, quiero que sepan que me inspire demaciaaaado en el trailes de The Last para escribir este capi xD

Así que si encuentran algunas semejanzas, no es mera coincidencia! xD

Bien, me debo ir. Espero que disfruten del capi :3 Besos ~

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

-¡Cuidado! –Grito el pelirrojo saltando a otro lugar. –Son demasiados, esto no me sabe bien…

-Tsk… -Mascullo fastidiado el Nara.

Ambos observaban la situación desde lo alto, tratando de idear una estrategia. Sakura y Sai se encontraban un poco más abajo, "luchando" por así decirse con los aldeanos de la villa, quienes estaban siendo controlados por el idiota de cabello blanco. Aunque trataran de noquearlos sin lastimarlos, eran demasiados, y su chakra ya se les estaba agotando.

Mientras tanto, un poco más arriba de ellos, en la especie de torre que se formaba en medio de ese gran hoyo en el que se encontraban, Naruto y Hinata trataban de derrotar de una buena vez al individuo, quien decía ser descendiente de la luna.

La chica tenía activado su Byakugan, dando golpes al aire, ya que el albino se encargaba muy bien de esquivarlos, mientras que Naruto se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

Pronto Gaara y Shikamaru tuvieron que abandonar el lugar en el que se encontraban, ya que los aldeanos los habían alcanzado. No sabían qué demonios había hecho el peli-blanco con ellos, pero habían adquirido habilidades extraordinarias, por lo cual era aun más difícil esquivarlos.

-Maldición… -Volvió a soltar el Nara. –Esto es tan problemático…

-Espero que Kakashi-sensei esté bien. –Decía preocupada la ojijade.

El Hatake se había marchado del campo de batalla desde hace un buen rato, pues algunos de los aldeanos que se encontraban bajo el embrujo, se estaban encargando de asesinar a los niños del pueblo, a quienes parecía no hacerle efecto el jutsu de control. Como Hokage debía proteger a su gente.

-Hehe… no sé porque se molestan tanto en proteger este mundo… -Decía el peliblanco. -Después de todo, los humanos no son más que simples parásitos que se encargan de sobrevivir, alimentándose del sufrimiento ajeno…

Tanto Hinata como Naruto fruncieron el gesto. Naruto ya se estaba hartando de toda esta situación. Ese idiota no sabía más que decir estupideces.

-Son unos pecadores… Son todos unos pecadores por utilizar el maravilloso regalo del chakra como arma… –Gritaba deformando de forma macabra su sonrisa. -Van a pagar… ¡Lo van a PAGAAAR!

-¡Ya me tienes harto! –Exclamo el rubio, logrando propinarle al fin un certero golpe en el rostro al enemigo, callándolo de una vez por todas.

-No eres quien para venir a hablar de los errores que cometen los humanos… -Decía cabreado. –No todos somos así… ¡no somos unas bestias como tú dices! –Le grito al tiempo que volvía a golpearlo.

-Naruto-kun… -Susurro la Hyuga, sorprendida una vez más a causa del chico del que se había enamorado.

-He… deja de soñar mocoso idiota… -Murmuro. -¡Ya me tienes aburrido!

De su mano derecha salió una esfera blanca, y aunque Naruto estaba preparado para detenerlo, grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver que esta pasaba de largo y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la heredera del clan Hyuga.

-¡HINATAAA! –Se escucho el grito de todos los presentes, mientras observaban como la chica caía a gran velocidad, hacía lo que parecía una muerte segura.

-¡Naruto-kuuun…! –Murmuro, observando la imagen del rubio al que tanto amaba alejarse cada vez más.

Nadie esperaba lo siguiente. Sin siquiera pensarlo, el Uzumaki salto en la misma dirección que la ojiperla, impulsándose con su propio chakra con tal de conseguir más velocidad.

Todos vieron como se formaba una nube de polvo en el suelo, en donde acaba de aterrizar la pareja. Estaban expectantes, ya que no podían observar nada.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del peli-blanco, la cual se borro rápidamente al ver como el polvo se disipaba, dejando ver la figura de dos personas.

Naruto tenía una de sus rodillas apoyada en el piso, mientras que cargaba a Hinata en sus brazos, logrando así haberla salvado de la caída.

-Naruto… -kun… -Susurro apenas la Hyuga. Este sonrió.

-Recuerda que no puedo dejar que nada te pase… -Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los perla de la chica. –Ya que aun… hay algo que debo decirte.

Hinata se sobresalto, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban aun más. Naruto la dejo en el piso para luego incorporarse. Le dio la espalda.

-Quédate aquí. -Volteo un poco su cabeza, logrando que la chica viera parte de su sonrisa. -_Me encargare de protegerte…_ -Fue lo último que susurro, antes de salir disparado hacia arriba.

Hinata solo lo observo, sin poder tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón. Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Menos mal… -Dijo para sí misma, al ver que su amiga estaba a salvo, y que Naruto ya se encontraba nuevamente en lo alto de esa torre, enfrentando una vez más al peli-plateado.

-¡Sakura!

Ese grito logro sacarla de sus pensamientos, solo para ver como uno de esos "aldea-zombies" se encontraba a unos escasos metros de distancia, con la clara intención de atacarla. No le dio el tiempo suficiente para esquivarlo, así que solo alzo sus brazos y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto.

Impacto que jamás llego, puesto que lo único que sintió, fue como un brazo rodeaba su cintura y la alzaba por los aires.

Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que el aldeano de antes se encontraba inconsciente en el piso, a unos metros de donde aterrizo, aun sintiendo la presentica de alguien a sus espaldas.

Una vez que volteo, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, impactada por saber la identidad de su salvador.

-Sa-… sasuke-kun… -Apenas articulo. Este estaba serio y mirando directo al frente.

-Sasuke… -Murmuro un sorprendido Shikamaru.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? –Fue lo único que salieron de sus labios.

-Se-see… ¿Por qué… tú…? –Pero fue interrumpida.

-Luego te explico. Ahora, no te desconcentres.

Sakura, quien aun estaba choqueada, asintió. Estaban en medio del campo de pelea, no podía desconcentrarse.

Una vez que el Uchiha se aseguro de que su compañera estuviera a salvo, se aproximo hasta donde estaba Naruto junto al enemigo.

-¡Teme! –Se sorprendió el rubio.

-Parece que llego justo a tiempo… -Soltó el moreno, con una leve sonrisa de lado.

Naruto también sonrió.

-Así es. Justo a tiempo.

Ambos se posicionaron frente al peli-plateado, con una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

-Ha… ¿qué? ¿Se supone que ustedes dos me derrotaran? Por favor… ¡Deben estar bromeando! –Y de un salto, se precipito sobre los dos ninjas, los cuales comenzaron a esquivar sus ataques hábilmente.

-¡Me tienes arto! ¡Muere! –Lanzo unas esferas de chakra hacía Naruto, que en cuanto lo impactaron, se convirtió en humo.

-¡Te atrape! –Grito tras él. –¡Ahora Sasuke!

El azabache solo emitió un sonido de su boca, dando a entender que estaba listo.

-No tan rápido… -Se escucho venir del albino, quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.


	3. Capitulo III

**¿Que taaaaal? Hehehe, aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo x333**

**Como saben, estoy tratando de seguir algo parecido a lo que pude ver en el trailer de The Last, pero ya el final, ya que esa no es la trama principal.**

**No saben cuanto me agradan sus comentarios! Los amooo! :3333 Y lamento si los capitulos estaban algo cortos, por lo general me gusta hacerlos más largos, pero como he estado algo ocupada justo este fin de semana, me salieron cortos :c Peor no se preocupen, que ya comenzaran a ser más largos Cx Este ya esta algo más largo que los otros, pero aun así los siguientes serán mejores ;)**

**Debo irme ahora o me regañaran, pero ya mañana de seguro subo el cuarto capi! Así que espero con ansias sus comentarios y por supuesto, ¡que les guste el capitulo! A mi me gusto principalmente el final de este cx**

**Hihi, los dejo que ya me gritaron TnT**

**¡Besos! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

_-¡Te atrape! –Grito tras él. –¡Ahora Sasuke! _

_El azabache solo emitió un sonido de su boca, dando a entender que estaba listo. _

_-No tan rápido… -Se escucho venir del albino, quien tenía una sonrisa en sus labios._

* * *

><p>Otsutsuki emitió una ráfaga de aire que mando a volar a nuestros dos ninjas, quienes pudieron mantenerse en equilibrio al aterrizar.<p>

El mismo viento que había expulsado antes, ahora le rodeaba de las rodillas para abajo, empezando a elevarlo ante un atento y asombrado grupos de ninjas.

-No dejare que los pecadores sigan viviendo en este mundo… Me encargare de derrotarlos a todos… ¡Aunque para ello tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida!

La luz de la luna comenzó a iluminarlo de una manera intensa, acumulando un misterioso chakra a su alrededor. Su sonrisa era la de un desquiciado, disfrutando cada segundo.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Murmuro el Nara.

La luna comenzaba a opacarse poco a poco, mientras que frente a las manos de Otsutsuki se formaba una enorme bola de chakra blanca y brillante. Su energía era tan grande, que los presentes se estremecieron solo de poder sentirla.

-Acabare de una vez por todas con todos ustedes… -Decía el albino.

Naruto trago duro. Esa cosa planeaba explotar en pocos segundos, y por lo que dijo el descendiente de la luna, y la sensación que desprendía aquella bola blanca, dudaba que sobrevivieran. Y no solo ellos… sino que todos.

Observo a sus compañeros uno por uno, tardándose unos segundos en apartar la vista de la ojiperla. Estos últimos días había podido compartir con ella cosas que no había compartido con nadie, y también había sentido cosas extrañas que no había sentido antes.

Suspiro.

Finalmente su mirada se detuvo en Sasuke. El moreno observaba a la pelirosa sin expresión alguna. Y tras un chasquido irritado, volteo hacia el rubio. No basto mucho más para que ambos entendieran lo que debían hacer.

Tenían que detener esa cosa.

Aunque eso significara que fuera lo último que hicieran…

-Sakura, mantente alejada. –Soltó Sasuke serio.

-Shikamaru, cuida de Hinata. –Dijo de igual manera Naruto.

Todos los observaron.

-Esperen un momento ¿Qué piensan hacer? –Pregunto asustado el pelirojo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Sonrió Naruto. –Detendremos esa cosa.

Vieron como Naruto y Sasuke saltaban en dirección del peliblanco.

En las manos de Naruto se formaba un Rasengan, cargado de todo el chakra que guardaba en su interior, mientras que el Chidori de Sasuke brillaba cegadoramente.

Sus mejores técnicas, cargadas de hasta la última gota de chakra que guardaban se unieron formando una sola. Un solo ataque lleno de esperanzas.

El Uchiha hecho un último vistazo por sobre su hombro, viendo el miedo en aquellos ojos verdes. No pudo evitar suspirar. Toda esta situación era muy molesta. Observo a Naruto, y este le asintió. Finalmente cerró sus ojos.

-¡NARUTO!/¡SASUKE!

Todo se ilumino.

Apenas podía abrir sus ojos. Aquella fuerte ráfaga de viento que la había expulsado varios metros de distancia, se estaba esfumando, al igual que aquella segadora luz. Y pudo observar. Observar como todo el caos de hace unos momentos había acabado. La luna había vuelto a la normalidad, mientras que todos los aldeanos cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

Sus compañeros no estaban muy lejos, en su misma situación.

De repente, el pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella. Busco desesperadamente con sus ojos aquellas dos figuras que desde hace rato no lograba encontrar. Comenzaba a sentir las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y la desesperación invadirla. No podía ser. No podía estar pasando…

-No… -Susurro, viendo como el paisaje se le nublaba.

Pero antes de caer derrotada, sus ojos lograron captar algo en el cielo. No podía ser…

-¡Allí! –Grito, llamando la atención de todos. -¡Shikamaru! ¡Sai!

Los dos aludidos comprendieron. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke venían bajando a gran velocidad. Al parecer habían gastado todo su chakra en aquel ataque, por lo que no podrían detener la caída.

Shikamaru agarro al Uchiha, mientras que Sai había logrado tomar a Naruto. Una vez en el suelo, salió disparada hacia ellos.

Estaban agotados. Se notaba que hasta respirar se les dificultaba. Cuando captaron aquellos ojos jades aguados frente a ellos, sonrieron.

-Hehe… -Río Naruto, con heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero una predominando en su brazo izquierdo.

-Son unos tontos imprudentes… -Dijo con un hilo de voz apenas la Haruno.

Sasuke la observo por unos segundos, dedicándole una débil sonrisa al final. Este también tenía dañado el único brazo que le quedaba.

-Comenzando a curar a ambos chicos. -¿Qué acaso no les basto con perder un brazo, si no que ahora quieren perder el otro? –Decía con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, pero aun así, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Aquella escena era muy parecida a la última vez que habían estado juntos. De repente, Naruto sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Volteando como pudo, se encontró con el rostro de la Hyuga cerca, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas humedas.

-Naruto… -kun… -Articulo apenas la pobre chica.

EL rubio la observo serio por unos segundos, para luego dedicarle una de las sonrisas más tiernas y sinceras que había dado en su vida, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Te dije que te protegería… _Hinata_… -Susurro.

Fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Definitivamente eso fue lo que sintió. En el momento que Naruto la observo y le dijo aquello, estuvo segura que su corazón se detuvo, pero a la vez pudo sentir como al fin podía volver a respirar. Extraño…

-See… -Las lágrimas recorrían libremente sus mejillas. –Lo hiciste… Naruto-kun… -Pero no podía dejar de sonreír, y calmar el deseo de lanzarse sobre él en ese momento para abrazarlo y no soltarlo más.

* * *

><p>La luz del medio día iluminaba toda la habitación. El día estaba hermoso. Lograba verlo desde la ventana, la cual estaba completamente abierta. Pero que importaba, si no podría salir a disfrutarlo. Llevaba cinco días en esa cama, sin siquiera poder salir al jardín del hospital. El tonto de Naruto había conseguido el alta el día anterior, cosa que lo irritaba aun más.<p>

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de aquella pelirosa sonriente entrar. Cuando ambas miradas chocaron, esta sonrió, mientras que él solo relajo el gesto, cosa que Sakura capto como una especia de sonrisa de su parte.

-Buenos días. –Dijo alegre, dejando un pequeño ramo de flores de cerezo en el florero junto a la cama del Uchiha. Este le siguió con la mirada, aun sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos? –Bufó aburrido, recostado en el respaldo de la cama. No pensó que al llegar después de dos años a Konoha, tendría que pasar sus días en una cama de hospital

-Pues… -Hizo una pausa. -Que al fin conseguí que todo estuviera listo para que Tsunade-sama te implante al fin tu nuevo brazo izquierdo.

Sasuke entreabrió un poco sus labios, pero los cerro rápidamente.

-¿En serio? –Sakura asintió. -¿Cuándo?

-Mañana mismo. Shizune y yo esteremos ahí ayudándola. Si todo sale bien y no hay mayores complicaciones, lo más seguro es que en la noche tengas dos brazos. –Junto sus manos como si fuera a aplaudir.

Sasuke asomo una media sonrisa en sus labios. Al fin podría salir de esa cárcel.

Sakura se acomodo a un costado de la cama, sin molestar ni tocar al chico. Este no dijo nada, solo la observo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Pregunto tranquila.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? Me siento bien como para que no me dejen salir de aquí. –Le dijo algo molesto, causando una risita culpable por parte de Sakura, ya que era una de las personas que no le dejaba salir.

-Necesitas estar completamente bien para mañana. No quiero que sufras más de lo necesario. –Explico, recordando cómo había sufrido Naruto el día que le implantaron su prótesis.

-Tsk… -Fue lo único que dijo, desviando su vista hacia el lado. Sakura sonrió.

Se quedaron en silencio. No era como que fuera necesario hablar durante todo el momento, Sakura sabía que el Uchiha no era una persona habladora. Aun así, el silencio que ella mantenía si inquietaba un poco al chico.

Después de sentir durante tanto tiempo la insistente mirada de la ojiverde, volvió hacia ella, topándose con su sereno rostro, pero que le estaba siendo imposible descifrar.

-¿Por qué será que siempre que nos encontramos, terminas involucrado en una pelea? –Dijo ladeando la cabeza. Este solo frunció el seño.

-No es como si me lo buscara. –Soltó simple. Sakura sonrió.

-Lo sé. -Hizo una pausa. – O bueno… Al menos, ahora.

Sasuke la miro feo, pero sabía que tenía razón. De pronto, está bajo la vista.

-Dime, Sasuke-kun… -Decía Sakura, sin levantar la mirada. –¿Has podido ver el mundo como querías?

Este la quedo observando. Sakura parecía querer decir algo más.

-See… -Fue lo único que dijo, expectante por lo que fuera a decir la chica. Aunque algo se imaginaba.

-Eso quiere decir… -le costó un poco continuar.

Sasuke sonrió. Claro que Sakura no lo vio, ya que seguía con la mirada clavada en sus nerviosos dedos, tratando de que la timidez no la venciera en esos momentos.

-No planeo irme si es lo que quieres saber… -Dijo de repente el azabache, sorprendiendo a la Haruno, quien levanto lentamente el rostro. –Acabo de llegar… y ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer como para largarme a algún lado. –Termino, con el rostro inexpresivo.

Sakura sintió como su cuerpo parecía volverse más ligero, logrando que sus pulmones tomaran una gran cantidad de aire. El cual soltó a través de una gran sonrisa, la cual trataba de contener.

-E-eso… -Tartamudeo. –Eso es genial… Sasuke-kun. –Logro decir, sin dejar de sonreir. –Debes de asegurarte que tu brazo se recupere por completo después de todo. –Explico.

El se entretuvo observándola. Se podria decir que extrañaba esas reacciones de la pelirosa. Reacciones que él mismo provocaba.

Su humor parecía haber mejorado. Ya no se sentía tan molesto de estar allí encerrado.

Ambos voltearon cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez esa mañana…


	4. Capitulo IV

**Holaaaaaaa~ Lo siento, se que dije que subiría el capitulo ayer, pero no pude. **

**Por cierto, estuve leyendo sus reviws y (además de hacerme inmensamente feliz) quería aclarar lo de The Last. No es que el fic se trate sobre la película. De hecho, no tiene nada que ver con ella :9 Lo que pasa es que quería iniciar la historia justo en el momento en que Sasuke regresa a la aldea y donde parece comenzar la historia de amor entre Naruto y Hinata. Por eso lo hice relacionado a la peli, y tambien por ese puse a Otsutsuki como un loco que quiere destruir la humanidad x3 para acabar rápido con eso, ya que la trama principal del fic es otra C:**

**Y justamente tiene mucho que ver con lo que mary-animeangel dijo xD Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que a Sasuke no le harían mal un poco de celos, ¿no?**

**Hahhahahah, ¡Ojalá les guste el capitulo! **

**Capítulo IV**

Naruto y Kakashi ingresaron a la habitación, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que ahí se encontraban. La sonrisa de Naruto era enorme, como de costumbre, a pesar de estar todo vendado. Kakashi iba tranquilo, aunque una leve sonrisa también se asomaba bajo su máscara.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? –Pregunto Kakashi, una vez estuvieron cerca de la cama en donde estaba el Uchiha.

-Bien. –Respondió seco.

Naruto sonrió aun más.

-Supe que mañana te implantaran la prótesis. Ahora tendrás nuevamente tus dos brazos.

-Hump…

-Creí que estarías muy ocupado sensei. –Pregunto la pelirosa, dirigiéndose al hokage.

-See, bueno, me tome un breve descanso esta mañana. –Respondió alegre el Hatake.

Por la cabeza de los tres chicos resbalo una gota de sudor. Si bien los daños en la aldea no habían sido de gran magnitud, aun así el Hokage debía ver un montón de asuntos sobre la extraña invasión de Otsutsuki. Pero con Kakashi como Hokage, era algo complicado que todas las cosas marcharan correctamente.

-Cambiando de tema… -Agrego de repente Naruto. –Espero que estés listo para experimentar el horrible dolor que te espera para mañana.

Lo último que dijo llamo la atención de Sasuke.

-No sabes lo terrible que fue… esa vieja bruja realmente disfruto cada segundo de tortura… -Decía un ausente Naruto, con el semblante repentinamente serio y su tez palida.

A Sasuke le costó un poco tragar, pero lo disimulo.

-Pero bueno, -dijo de repente Naruto, volviendo a ser el de siempre. –Con Sakura-chan ahí, es un poco más fácil aguantar el dolor.

La chica sonrió, captando la atención del moreno. No era su típica reacción a esos comentarios. No se sonrojo, ni se puso nerviosa, ni ataco el comentario del Uzumaki. Solo sonrió al ser alagada por él. Cosa que extraño un poco a Sasuke.

-Bueno, creo que él está listo. –Agrego Sakura, levantándose de la cama en la que había estado sentada todo ese tiempo. –Tengo que irme. Si tardo un poco más en volver al trabajo, Tsunade-sama me mata.

Sonrió a los presentes y se marcho sin más, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Cuando este volteo hacia otro lado, noto la mirada picara de Naruto sobre él.

-Tsk… -Bufó.

* * *

><p>Hinata caminaba tranquila por la aldea. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Sobre todo cierta "cosa" que no lograba alejar de sus pensamientos. Y esa cosa tenía nombre y apellido. Junto a unas extrañas cicatrices con formas de bigotes.<p>

Suspiro. Por enésima vez en todo el recorrido. Naruto Uzumaki. Ese nombre que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba grabado en su corazón.

Ella le había declarado todos sus sentimientos. Le había dicho que lo amaba. Y aunque él no había dado indicios de sentir lo mismo durante los dos años siguientes a su declaración, los últimos días habían sido un torbellino de diferentes sentimientos y esperanzas.

Esperanzas que la hacían sentir tonta de solo sentirlas. Eran amigos. Buenos amigos. Y él rubio tenía una enorme devoción por cuidar de sus amigos. Era ese el motivo por el que la había estado cuidando y protegiendo durante todo ese tiempo. Solo ese motivo…

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de unos días atrás, durante las preparaciones para enfrentar al peliblanco.

_-Yo ya no soy la misma de antes... –Decía suavemente, sin despegar la vista que le era ofrecida desde ese lugar. Observaba la aldea, embellecida por las luces de cada hogar y edificio ahí._

_Naruto la observo._

_-Y todo eso es gracias a ti… Naruto-kun. Desde el momento en el que te conocí… desde el momento en el pude observarte claramente… quise ser mejor. Superarme a mí misma. –Sorprendió al muchacho. Aunque eso ya se lo había dicho anteriormente. –Dicen que cuando conoces a la persona que amas sientes eso. –Naruto se sobresalto. Hinata no cambiaba su semblante de serenidad. Ni siquiera su característico sonrojo se asomaba. –Quieres superarte para él o ella… quieres ganarte su respeto y admiración… quieres protegerle y poder estar a tu lado. _

_Eso fue lo último que dijo. _

_Una ráfaga suave pasó junto a ellos, revolviéndole los cabellos a la chica. En todo momento, Hinata no había apartado la mirada del frente, cosa que él agradeció, ya que la había podido observar detenidamente, perdiéndose en ella… sin comprender lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

_A su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando ella le dijo sus verdaderos sentimientos, seguido de un casi sacrificio por él. _

_Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata se había vuelto tan hermosa? _

_No… ella siempre fue simplemente perfecta. Solo que el parecía tomarle real importancia a ese hecho ahora._

_Observo en la misma dirección que ella lo hacía, siendo envueltos por un largo silencio, pero cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos._

Sacudió su cabeza irritado. Llevaba toda la tarde pensando en lo mismo. Las palabras que Hinata le había dicho esa vez, y la imagen del viento sacudiendo suavemente su cabello lo tenían hipnotizado.

"_Quieres superarte para él o ella… quieres ganarte su respeto y admiración… quieres protegerle y poder estar a tu lado."_

No había nada fuera de lo común en esa frase, lo que le molestaba era lo que sintió después de eso. Ya que durante toda la batalla con el Otsutsuki, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en… _protegerla a ella._

Rasco su cabeza irritado. Recordando ahora la vez que ella le había confesado sus sentimientos frente a Pain.

¿Cómo nunca había notado los sentimientos de la Hyuga hacía él? Realmente era tan despistado… De seguro si lo era.

Ahora lo único que le quedaba aclarar era… ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía por Hinata?

* * *

><p>Respiro hondo y volvió a tratar de tomar el vaso frente a él. Chisto la lengua cuando falló. Esto era tan irritante. Llevaba ambos brazos vendados. Uno, causa a la batalla que había tenido hace poco, y el otro, acaba de ser implantado, por lo que no tenía control total sobre él.<p>

Su entrecejo estaba arrugado, le cargaba ser un completo inútil. Iba a intentar tomar el cristal una vez más, cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió.

-Lamento llegar tarde, la fila del mercado estaba realmente larga. –Explicaba Sakura mientras entraba con unas bolsas en sus brazos.

Sasuke volteo a verla, sin cambiar mucho su expresión. Se veía algo agotada y desaliñada. De seguro su turno en el hospital había sido muy atareado. Dejo las bolsas aun lado de la puerta y se acerco al pelinegro.

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo notando la cara de molestia en su amigo, y frente a él, un vaso de agua intacto.

Sasuke volteo el rostro algo sonrojado, sintiendo vergüenza de lo inútil que era en esos momentos. Sakura sonrió divertida y enternecida cuando comprendió que era lo que pasaba.

-Espera un momento.

Sasuke la vio entrar a la cocina, para luego volver con una pajilla en sus manos. La deposito en el vaso y le indico al chico que se sentara para poder beber. Este se sentó, pero no bebió ni una gota de agua. No lo haría hasta que ella saliera de ahí y no le viera tan patético. Sakura sonrió.

-Creí que Naruto estaría contigo. ¿Por qué no está aquí? –Pregunto curiosa, observando para todos lados.

-Tsk… El idiota del dobe desapareció hace una hora. Dijo que iría por algo de ramen, pero no volvió más. –Explico bufando hacia el lado. –De todas formas, tampoco me molesta su ausencia.

Sakura suspiro. Ese estúpido de Naruto de seguro estaba devorando su tercer plato de ramen, mientras que Sasuke estaba aquí, solo, y sin poder hacer nada.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. –Hablo. –Mejor iré a preparar la cena. De seguro tienes mucha hambre. Compre un montón de cosas deliciosas para comer. –Decía sonriente recogiendo las bolsas, luego camino hacia la cocina. –Si necesitas cualquier cosa, solo dime.

La vio desaparecer tras el umbral. Ya llevaba una semana desde la operación de su nuevo brazo, y Sakura junto con Naruto se encargaban de ir a verlo todos los días para que estuviera bien. Bueno… la primera más que el segundo.

Se perdió en el sonido que provocaba el filo de la cuchilla al cortar los vegetales, observando el lugar donde había desaparecido la pelirosa. La había visto casi todos los días desde que regreso a la aldea. No era como si le molestara. En lo absoluto. Solo que no podía dejar de notar ciertas cosas..

Había cambiado. No mucho, pero si lo había hecho. Físicamente, el cambio era obvio. Ya no tenía el cuerpo de una adolescente. Aunque sus curvas siempre estuvieron presentes, ahora se habían acentuado mucho más. Sus proporciones estaban justo en su medida. Tenía el cuerpo de toda una mujer. Pero claro, ante los ojos de cualquier mortal Sakura era una mujer hermosa. Y eso nadie podía negarlo ni dejar de notar. Sobre todo él. Era un hombre después de todo…

Pero el cambión del que hablaba no era ese. Era un cambio en su personalidad. Su esencia seguía siendo la misma, después de todo, Sakura siempre sería Sakura. Pero ya no era la chiquilla nerviosa que se sonrojaba cada vez que él hacía acto de presencia. No era que eso le molestase, pero a veces extrañaba esas reacciones por parte de ella. El tema era que no imaginaba que las cosas serían así en cuanto el volviera. Había pensado mucho en ella cuando estuvo de viaje. En todos la verdad, pero sobre todo en ella. _"No se necesitan razones para amar, solo para odiar"._ Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza durante todo ese tiempo. Después de la pelea con Naruto, comprendió lo equivocado que había estado todo ese tiempo, pero sus preguntas y pecados eran demasiados como para quedarse tranquilo en Konoha. Necesitaba aclararse. Necesitaba respuestas. Y solo las conseguiría viendo el mundo con sus nuevos ojos.

Recordó el día que se marcho, cuando le pidió acompañarlo. No podía dejarla ir con él. En primer lugar, porque necesitaba aclararse por sí solo. Necesitaba una respuesta única, y saber que él mismo había podido terminar con todo el odio que había carcomido su vida.

El segundo motivo, era ella. Sakura tenía una vida plena en Konoha, junto a todas las personas que la querían y necesitaban. No podía dejar que perdiera todo lo que tenía por culpa de su redención. Eran sus pecados, y debía pagarlos por sí solo.

Aunque hubiera querido darle una respuesta ese día, no podía, ya que no la tenía. Era por eso que había pensado tanto en ella durante los últimos dos años. Porque si bien no podía decir claramente que la amaba, Sakura no era cualquier persona para él. Y tal vez, después de tanto escucharla decirle que deseaba hacerlo feliz, a cierta parte dentro de él, había comenzado a agradarle la idea.

Sobre todo cuando la veía ahí, con ese delantal abrazando su cintura, cocinando tan tranquila, y con esa sonrisa en su rostro. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar en eso como una escena familiar. Ella cocinando, y el perdido en su hermosa esposa, esperando a que en cualquier momento entrara alguno de sus hijos gritando que tenía hambre.

Toda una familia feliz.

_Familia… _hace mucho que no pensaba en eso. En una familia de padre, madre e hijos. Se había acostumbrado a pensar en el equipo 7 cada vez que esa palabra rodaba su cabeza. Pero ahora era diferente.

_Una familia junto a Sakura…_

El quería revivir a su clan. Y para eso necesitaba a una mujer fuerte para que fuera la madre de sus hijos. Sakura calzaba a la perfección con el perfil. Sobre todo en lo que a fuerce se refería.

Sonrió de medio lado, casi imperceptiblemente. De cierta forma sentía que eso era una simple escusa, para explicar los extraños pensamientos que repentinamente habían agolpado su mente.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –Se giro de repente la muchacha, sorprendida por la presencia del moreno. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? -¿Necesitas algo? La cena ya va a estar. –Decía con una sonrisa, aunque el chico siquiera se inmuto.

-Hump… -Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, sin dejar de observar a la ojijade, quien se había comenzado a sentir nerviosa con la inexpresiva mirada que le dirigía el chico.

-¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto algo nerviosa.

Sasuke no respondió. Solo se giro sobre sus talones, y camino una vez más hacia a la sala. La Kunoichi podría haber jurado que había visto una leve sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que taaal?<strong>_

_**Hehehhe ahora entienden un poco lo que pasa por la cabeza de Sasuke ahora que esta de vuelta n.n**_

_**Tengo algo que decirles. Estoy planeando un nuevo fic. Este sera UA, y tratara sobre todas las parejas que pueda sacar de la serie xD Tengo muchas ideas y planea ser bastante divertido. De hecho, ahora que termine de subir este capi, comenzare a escribir el primero del otro fic x3**_

_**Espero que alguno de ustedes se pase por ahí, y al igual que este, dependerá de su acogida su continuidad n.n**_

_**Bueno, bueno, si tengo suerte, lo subiré en unas horitas más :3**_

_**Hehehhe, nos leemos x33333**_


End file.
